


just the power of flirting

by maraudersourwolf



Series: sterek trope reversal event [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Daddy Kink, Haunted Houses, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Poltergeists, Sexual innuendos, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: “Are you really asking me that in the middle of a possible poltergeist stake out,” Derek replies flatly.Stiles would point out that it's really impressive that Derek just didn't found his question surprising at all. But when you have been hunting supernatural cases together since you partner saved you from a rogue werewolf and you just stuck to them like flies to honey, well. There's a big chance that Derek's just used to weird questions popping out of nowhere at this point of their partnership.





	just the power of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> **STEREK TROPE REVERSAL EVENT | DAY 4: A CHANGE OF SCENERY**  
>   
> 
> After much thinking, I got to the conclusion that even if Scott hadn't got bitten, Stiles would somehow trip with the supernatural.  
> Lets be real, this boy can't really help himself.  
> He'd most likely end up doing research on his own.  
> And then stick to Derek like glue.
> 
>  
> 
> Barely to none beta'd.  
> Disgustingly messy.  
> May not make any sense.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

“So…,” Stiles broke the silence they had been in since this all started. “This is totally not what I was expec--”

With just one glare, Stiles shuts up. Not because Derek, from all people, decided to be and asshole and threaten him with physical maim and possible death by just the sharp movement of his corneas, but because he himself doesn’t really know what to say. 

And maybe a little bit because of the maiming too.

It doesn't last that long anyways.

“How would I have known that--?”

“What did I tell you?,” Derek growls and turns halfway around, not quite to avoid keeping an eye on their surroundings but enough to show Stiles that the promise of body harm isn't really that far fetched.

Stiles’ brain has a serious problem with picking up threats.

It sees them as challenges.

“You mean 5 seconds ago when you shushed me with just your eyes? Because let me tell you, that doesn't count as talking in any form whatsoever,” Stiles asks, pointing the flashlight to a corner and finding nothing but moss and years of emptiness, pretending to be cool. “Or you mean before coming here, when you told me I needed backup and implied to not the be the usual level of stupid I am?”

To be fair, those aren't exactly the words Derek said. He said something more up the alley of  _ “you can’t just walk in there, without someone having your back” _ . And Stiles gets it, he’s human, blah blah blah, but pointing that he's a frail creature when it comes to supernatural things makes Stiles’ brain jump into  _ I am a strong man who needs no protection _ mode.

Which roughly translates to all the time.

“Good to know you actually listen to me even if you--,” Derek growls, trying to play it cool too. He's far from cool. Stiles is acing this game.

“Is not my fault if you seriously expected me to just say  _ yes Daddy _ and sit in the corner while you--”

Derek turns again, this time completely, and Stiles doesn't swallow his tongue in an attempt to shut up quicker but it's a close call. A voice at the back of his head whispers that maybe he should learn to not poke a wolf with a stick, but that’s the same voice that for years tried to stop him from search the things that bump into the night and he’s been doing fine so far.

He has contacted multiple spirits, including the famous Zozo, with Scott while playing with the ouija board.

He’s been maimed countless of times by any and all kinds of supernatural creatures, including garden gnomes.

He discovered that Nessie actually likes eating steak more than fish.

He owns proof of the existence of Bigfoot, who actually does a mean herbal tea.

Oh, and he hunts supernaturals with a partner werewolf.

Stiles can give himself the luxury of ignoring that voice for a couple of years more.

Their usual stare down that’s nothing but a battle of wills - for Derek to not kill him then and there, and for Stiles to not provoke getting brutally murdered by a so far friendly werewolf - lasts for what seems like an eternity of five minutes, which isn't really long but it's a torture when you’re a spastic ADHD diagnosed person trying to not look like a prey.

And okay, maybe ditching his partner in lue of pretending that this was most likely not a real poltergeist but another harmless ghost wasn't the best call. Like most of Stiles’ calls. But it's not like Derek could do much against it either.

For fangs and claws to be scary, you need to be alive first and that’s a state that been long since gone with this one.

Derek huffs, doing a last once over that Stiles translates as  _ ‘okay, I’m not ripping your throat out… yet’ _ , and turns. For the first time, there's no retort on Stiles's mouth because what is he even supposed to say? That he's sorry? 

There’s another voice at the back of his mind that sound strangely too similar to Scott, whispering that of course that's what he's supposed to say. That he needs to apologize, be the grown man he always points out he is.

What comes out of his mouth is totally different.

“Should I start to call you daddy?”

“Are you really asking me that in the middle of a possible poltergeist stake out,” Derek replies flatly.

Stiles would point out that it's really impressive that Derek just didn't found his question surprising at all. But when you have been hunting supernatural cases together since you partner saved you from a rogue werewolf and you just stuck to them like flies to honey, well. There's a big chance that Derek's just used to weird questions popping out of nowhere at this point of their partnership.

Stiles would also like to point out that that question is not exactly a  _ no _ of any kind.

So he does.

“That isn’t a no”

The flashlight is up his face and Stiles squawks and flails around. Because if there's anything that getting a poltergeist throwing his ass down a set of stairs, it's getting blinded by your supposed partner.

“You know, attacking me with a flashlight isn't going to make me forget about the daddy kink you seem to have going on”

“First, I don't have a daddy kink,” Derek huffs and Stiles doesn’t need werewolf perks to recognize a big fat lie when he sees one. “And second--,” there's a noise deep into the second room at their right and Stiles really really hopes that this time is Derek the one going to get hauled into oblivion, because his bones are in no way going to be able to support another  _ I believe I can fly _ powermove. “-- it might, if I hit you hard enough”

“Change that flashlight for a spanking, and sign me up”

“How about I just stick to the flashlight”

“Well, you can stick other--”

Derek stops short at the entrance of the room and Stiles hits that wall of muscle that the wolf calls body before he can reply. He calls bullshit on the protection thing, he just bit his tongue.

When he looks over Derek’s shoulder, there’s what looks to be the little girl for the actual movie Poltergeist but in her late teens and swapped to look like Casper, crossing her arms in a full display of the most translucent pout Stiles has seen in his life.

“If I promise to stop haunting this place,” the poltergeist says and it sounds like a radio with static, “-- would you promise to stop and just leave? Your flirting is killing me”

There’s a couple of things that are wrong here. 

For starters, Poltergeist lady has been dead for who knows how long and it’s a scientific fact that you can’t kill what’s already dead. Unless it’s a zombie. And Stiles has played enough video games to know how a zombie looks like, and the transparent glow that she owns is not zombie-like at all. 

Another scientific fact is that his flirting is at the top of his game, thank you very much. He has no part take into Derek having an emotional seizure each time Stiles tries to move a step forward into their relationship.

And the last but not least important, the hand over his mouth that belongs to certain werewolf and that’s stopping him from giving out very important pieces of his mind.

“I’ll take him out right this instant if you don’t haunt  _ any _ place anymore”

“Deal”

Stiles would point out how it looks almost coordinated when Derek hauls him off the floor as if Stiles was nothing but a sack of potatoes in the exact second that the poltergeist disappears but for that he’d need full use of his mouth. And Derek seems pretty into keeping him shut for as long as possible, because his hand is still there and he’s not going to fall into temptation and imagine other situations where this could actually work.

Nope.

No, sir.

He’s keeping this professional.

Or as professional as it can be, while being carried out of the haunted house in the worst possible way. 

Just for petty vengeance purposes, he licks Derek’s hand waiting for the wolf to get grossed out enough to let his mouth go. Which might take a while, because who knows how many gross things a werewolf does without batting an eye. Surely some slobber in between his fingers isn’t the great deal.

In the meantime he thinks about the possibilities of his partner meaning  _ take him out _ as in on an actual date and not with a very deadly and murdery way.  After all, that’s what seems to  separate them from fail ghost hunters.

Their ultimate power move.

Annoying their target back to death and the good path, one awful flirting at a time.


End file.
